Empire of the Combine Race
The Empire of the Combine Race, better known as the Combine Empire, but sometimes the people of this empire calls it the Universal Union even through it's not a union at all. It's was a major part of the Axis of Empires , and a forge a sercet Alliance with the Chimera known as the Combine-Chimera Alliance. It's Capital was Vilkiala (English), on the Pure Combine Homeworld of Conlikial . It was ruled by the Pure Combine Emperor who was the first and last Emperor of this Empire. It was replaced by the United Combine Republics History Wars before the First Multiverse War The First Multiverse War as a Axis Member Chimeran Civil War Fighting Both Axis and Alliance War on their Homeland Capitulation of the Empire Government Pre-Year of Cruelty The goverment was organized into three parts, called the "Halliquoi Tyomani" in Kizzliziuk, or the High Tower. At the top of the tower or the "Hallio" resided the Emperor and or Empress, along with there families. They make laws and issue edicts as they see fit. When a new law is drafted, it is taken to the Middle Section, or the "Millio" The Middle section consists of two parts, the Speakers and the Listeners. The speakers consist of the Military Trinity, (Combine Aerial commander, Ground Forces Marshall, And Space Supreme Admiral), Grand Primarch, Grand Governors, and The High Speakers(The Farthest rank a commoner could achieve.). They relay any new law or edict drafted by the Emperor and/or Empress. Then the voting starts. The vote is a simple Yes or No. The Speakers start First. If the vote is inconclusive, the voting is relayed to the Listeners. If the Law or Edict is passed, it is then taken to the Bottom part. The Bottom Part or the "Loiio" is mostly the Public Assembly. The new Law is brought into the public, to discuss and to vote on. If the vote passes, the New law is taken into effect. Post-Year of Cruelty It's government is a "Constitutional" Absolute Monarchy in which the Emperor makes almost every decision on what actions the Empire should take. It's also a unique mix between Authoritarianism and Totalitarianism in that it differences between roles in society with the Rulers and Civilian roles firmly in the Authoritarian placement (in that the Emperor chooses the New Grand Primarch and suppress anyone how may have different views or ideals then him) and the Trans and Enslaved in a totalitarian placement (with it more in the line of a brutal police states where people are "arrested" left and right) Society and Culture Overview The E.C.R is mostly dominated by militarism, Xenophobia and Specism, but, those are the only negative aspects of it's culture, the rest are fairly positive, as it's equality is high among the Genders, Races (Skintones),Sexual Origination, and Marriages, with little difference in class wealth between rich, middle and poor (although their are classes, but it more depended upon it's Royalty, Military and Specism). it's society, however, is known to be a dystopian with it's government placing surveillance systems in every home, public and private areas, and a secret police which are known as "The Ghosts" are noted to either arrest, kidnapped, and or even kill people that may voice opinions against the Emperor of the Empire Classification/Caste System The Kutarukias/The Emperor's family "Til Empoimer Failooi" The main ruling family, the only porton in which a person can not enter (unless through marriage). Made up of the Emperor, his wife and children, the Archduke and his family The rulers/ The Grand Government "Til Halliquoi Tyomani" The second to highest role a person (unless a TransRace, or a Enslaved Species), they control either local or interplanetary government and military officers, made up of higher lords, parliamentarian and military officials. The Civilian/The locals "Til Oiniika" The middle rank in the E.C.R societal classes, there rank in which "commoners" live in, this part of the E.C.R society is the most divergence as it's every group that did not appear in the other two, made up of lower lords/ladies, lower governmental officials, poor, middle and rich, scientist, artisans and many others The Enslaved/The Conquered "Til Coiilkial" The lowest rank in the E.C.R society, the worse treated, worse viewed and worse opinioned group in the E.C.R. It is made up of Enslaved, captured and synthed species. The Conquered, by far, have no autonomy, and are dependent either on their masters or by the military. They are assigned the most menial or deadly tasks, and are viewed as expendable by the Three other castes. Religious makeup Although largely non-religious, the E.C.R still has quite a number of other religious groups that make up it's population. the largest of these religious groups being the Balance Faith or Ziluuikki, next to it is the Cult of the Edanians, as it came to be called, with the numerous other local traditions and faiths follow closely behind. After Yiloala's Kutarukia's ascension, his adopted religion, The Cult of the 9 Arches became much more popular and effectively became the E.C.R. official religion. There are some whispers of a secret cult, the Emperor's Occult, being the Fourth largest religion in the ECR, and it said to be made up of high ranking government officials within the Empire, though the Government deny these claims, the whispers still remain, and ever apparent. Architecture Most examples of Combine structures are very large and imposing, with very blocky, monolithic shapes with sharp angles made of a dull, blue-gray metal. Various tubes, wires, and pipes can be seen running throughout gaps in the walls and down along corridors and tunnels. Their buildings are purely functional with no thought given for aesthetics or comfort, with no embellishments or decorations shown save the occasional sign or the ECR logo and banner, and bright but sparsely-placed artificial lights create harsh, dark shadows throughout the Combines' complexes. Steep, deep drops and platforms lacking guardrails are common too; most likely due to the Advisors' ability to fly and most Kilominitics rarely leaving the Home Universes or the Colonies, thus having no need for bridges, although bridges can be seen in places where Combine soldiers move and operate, likely to indicate the few times Kiloministics actually transverse the military buildings. Outside of the military, the same kind of style of architecture is seen across the ECR, even on worlds under their rule for numerous centuries. But there are more subtle aesthetics depending upon their purpose and use ranging from Apartments, Palaces, or Libraries, but usually, the most common aesthetic and decoration comes from ECR symbolisms and banners scattered abound in the usually Blue-Grey Metal cities that make up the ECR. Language for more information; see Kizzliziuk the E.C.R's language system various per classification. In the Homeworlds and Colonies have Kizzliziuk as it's official language and requires any and all citizens to learn this language as their primary language, be they the Civilized Species, Trans-Species or Enslaved Species, whereas the occupied regions more often then not has the local languages being incorporated into their military forces and overall governmental function, although Kizzliziuk is still widely spoken within E.C.R Occupation forces, be they military or governmental officials. Fashion Species Civilized Species #Kilominitic (Pure Combine) #Edanian Enslaved Species (Un-Tranzied) #Humanity #Tau #Ork #Semerian #Batarans #Asari #Quarian #Korgan #Turian #Twi'lek #Gungan #Gran #Hutt #Eldar #Vortigaunt #Benzite #Arkarian #Boglodite #Arquillian #Protoss #Dalek #Sontaran #Gallifreyan #Silurian #Chiss # Minbari # Vulcan # Night Elf # Jaffa # Tohaa # Sebacean # Mon Calamari # Cerean # Scarran including seversal trillion other species Enslaved Species (Tranzied) #Viman #Folm #Dilomar #Vinkal # Military known as OverWatch (O.W), the Combine Military is one of the most advence and deadlist armed forces in the Multiverse Grand Combine Imperial Army Grand Combine Imperial Navy Grand Combine Imperial Airforce Grand Combine Imperial Marines Grand Imperial Special Forces Royal Imperial Combine Knights Royal Imperial Combine Riflemen Royal Imperial Combine Axemen Category:Factions Category:Axis Category:Ancients Category:Defunct factions Category:Fascommunist States Category:Monarchies